gakuen_alice_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Star Ranking
In the Alice Academy, every student is ranked on a Star system that is based on the individual's Alice power, grades, and good behavior, among other things. Students can receive one of five ranks: No Star, Single, Double, Triple, and Special. Their rank is displayed by the appropriate number of stars pinned on their shirt/cuff, and may grant them extra privileges or discipline depending on the rank. On this roleplaying wikia, everybody's character starts off as a no star, unless they are classified as a dangerous student and thus, they are a special star. No Stars Gakuen Alice definition: Students with No Stars are generally the youngest students in the academy (7 years or younger). They have weak Alices and poor behavior, basically being sub-average students. Since they have a No Star rank, they do not wear any pin on their shirt/cuffs. No stars are generally the new and upcoming characters on the wikia. *They don't have that much privilege on the wiki *they can only role play on other's character pages *have to wear uniforms at all times From a no star to a one star, they have to take on a small task to prove their worth. the task is given to them by Narumi sensei and they are usually based on pure intellect. Single Stars Gakuen Alice definition: Single Stars are usually in the Elementary Division, possessing weaker Alices, good behavior, and good grades. Basically, they are slightly below-average students. Although still a low rank, Single Stars are serious students and can possess much future potential. They are represented by one star pin on their shirt/cuff. *they have much more privileges than no stars on the wikia but they still don't posses that much as a two star and above *they can only role play on certain locations *have to wear uniforms at all times From a single star to a double star, they must take on a medium task to prove their worth of becoming a double star. The task is given to them by Jinno sensei. Double Star Gakuen Alice definition: These individuals are above average, but still not particularly brilliant or special. Most students possessing a Double Star rank are in the Junior Division, but some have been seen in the Elementary Division (such as Sumire). Double Stars have strong Alices, good or great grades, and good behavior. The are represented by two star pins on their shirt/cuff. *they have way more privilege on the wiki *can access new areas *can take on challenges with other double stars and above *can role play on more locations *don't have to wear school uniform only at given dates From a double star, to a triple star, they must take a hard task to prove their worth of becoming a triple star. This task is given to them by Serina Yamada. Triple Star Gakuen Alice definition: Triple Star students are above-average students that have very strong Alices and great grades. It is almost unheard of for anyone other then a senior Division student to possess a Triple Star, and so they are well regarded around the school as powerful and studious individuals. Triple Stars are shown with three star pins on the shirt/cuff. *can access most of the ares and locations *can take on challenges by themselves *can role play in more areas *can wear what ever they want only on holidays From a triple star to a special star, students must take on a life-threatening task to prove their worth. This task is given to the students by Persona. Special Star Gakuen Alice definition: Also known as "Principals", Special Star students are the true geniuses of the Academy. There are only six Special Star-ranked students in the entire Academy known currently, posing as truly gifted individuals with formidable Alices and grades. A Special star student is represented by one pin on the shirt/cuff: a single star enclosed in a circle. *they have all of the privilege in the world *can access all areas *can take on as many challenges as they want *can role play on all locations *can role play with any main character once a month *can wear what ever they want as long as they show star ranking and wear a bracelet with the GA emblem Cannot go any higher than a special star. Notes To ask for a challenge, please contact an admin on the wikia. Pick a task out of the three the admin has given you. Create a new page with the title: Star Ranking Task: (insert name of task) for (insert character oc name) and describe your character's adventure on how they completed the task. (This has to be a story format) Category:Star Ranking